Dangers of High School
by DespairAndCo
Summary: Part of the Tekken gang is joined by a sassy alien and a normal guy with a side effect. How will they fair in destroying their doubles. Will they win? Or will evil Dr. B and Alisa win? Found out on DOHS
1. The Start Of Something

_**Authors note: This fanfiction is based on XiaoinFan1's Typical High School days. I don't own Tekken or any of its characters. =(**_

It was a sunny day. The birds were singing, the sun was as bright as fire. The news said it was going to storm today, but with Xiaoyu's smile the weather forced itself to be sunny.

Xiaoyu was walking to school to meet her BFF's. "Hey Xiaoyu!" Asuka Kazama said to her freind. "Hey Lili and Asuka!" Xiaoyu yelled. "We should go to class before we experince another lecture with Miss Nina!" Lili said as she started walking toward Mishima Polytechnic. "We're all in the same class again? Awesome!" Asuka cheered as she looked at the class roster. "Shouldn't we wait for the boys?" Xiaoyu questioned. "Nah, they're too late." Asuka laughed. And with that, the gang walked toward the classroom.

"Man, I can't belive the ladies didn't wait for us!" Hworang shouted. "Relax, were all in the same classroom. We'll deal with them later." Shin said as the boys (Hworang, Jin, and Shin) walked to the classroom. "You boys are late!" Miss Nina shouted as the boys entered room 492. "Sorry." Jin said. Jin saw Xiaoyu and an empty seat next to her and sat in it.

The gang's 1st period ended and so did their 2nd, 3rd and 4th. Now it's time for lunch! "Wow Lili, I can't belive Sebastian made you pasta for lunch!" Xiaoyu said in awe, as she spotted the delicious pasta bowl in Lili's lunchbox. "Oh, it's no big deal." Lili said as she slurped some of her pasta. "For you it isn't!" Asuka replied. After that the gang finished the day off and went to go toward their houses/mansions.

The girls waited for the boys. Suddenly someone cupped Xiaoyu's mouth and forced her to walk toward the street. Lili saw what had happened after a minute and sprang into action. She ran to the street to confront the guy and claim Xiaoyu. Suddenly, a fire truck zoomed to 25th Avenue, stopping Lili from going anywhere. Lili realized it was the 5 o' clock rush. "Darn." Lili said under her breath. Suddenly a mini car slowly moved across the street and Lili jumped on the hood of the car and landed on the other side walk.

Meanwhile...

"Where are those two?" Asuka asked her self. Lili looked everywhere and finally spotted the kidnapper taking Xiaoyu into an empty house. Then when Lili saw the adress her jaw dropped. Because the adress was Xiaoyu's but the house wasn't the pink that Xiaoyu had painted it.

_What's going on?! We'll find out soon on... __**The Dangers of High School!**_

_Authors Note_

_Xiaoyu:__ What's going on? _

_Me: Oh hey Xiao, sorry but you'll have to wait and see_

_Xiaoyu: Ok! _


	2. Doubles

**Authors note: Hey readers, I hope you're itching to find find out what is going to happen, and what is with the chapter title~! **

As the kidnapper relased their hands from poor Xiao, Xiaoyu could hardly speak when she saw who the kidnapper was. She had her hair in pigtails, her dress like shirt was orange and had a Chinese logo on it, her pigtails were held with orange bands, and she had minitaure pom poms on her heel like shoes. " Me?!" Xiaoyu said as she put her hand over her thin red lips.

"This can't be!" Lili said as she saw the adress on the house once again. She ran toward the school were the gang was to meet and saw Asuka chatting with the guys. "Guys Xiao has been kidnapped and-" Lili was cut off by Jin. "WHAT?! WHO THE HECK KIDNAPPED XIAOYU?!" Jin shouted as loud as a lion's roar. "As I was saying, when I saw the house adress that the kidnapper put Xiaoyu in, I was shocked. The adress was 6194. A.K.A Xiaoyu's adress! But here is the thing, the house was a dull grey color not pink like Xiao's!" Lili said as she showed them the house. "That is impossibile!" Shin, Hworang and Asuka said all at once. "Well apparently it's not." Lili said. Asuka noticed that Jin was furious and that whoever did this would be dead as soon as they entered the house.

"I'm going. _Alone_." Jin said as he walked toward the wooden door. "No you're n-" Lili was cut off once again "_Yes I am_! Now do you all understand?!" Jin yelled at the group. The gang nodded with fear. Jin prepared to kick open the door.

As soon as Jin entered he saw Xiaoyu! But then he saw yet another Xiaoyu. "Jin!" The two Xiaoyu's said as they wrapped their arms around him. "Oh how I've missed you!" the first one informed him. "What are you talking about, little miss kidnapper?" The second one questioned. "What are you talking about? I'm the real one!"

"Lies"

"Nu huh, I'm telling the truth."

"Lies."

"You lie!"

"No, you lie!"

"No I don't! I would never lie! Not by the hairs on my Jinny Jin's chin."

"Yep. You do."

"Nope."

"Yeah y-"

Jin suddenly pushed the two apart. He was starting to question the first one because Xiaoyu wouldn't fight. She saves that for the tournament. "Okay, I'll figure out who the real one is!" Jin said.

_**(AN: Italics is Xiaoyu #1 and bold is Xiaoyu #2)**_

_"Ok" _

**"Sure"**

"Okay, number two what is your nickname?" Jin asked.** "Xiao." **

"You number one?" Jin turned to the other Xiaoyu. _"Little phoenix."_ Jin couldn't speak. They were both correct! "Um, ok then. Little Phoenix, who is your boyfreind?" Jin questioned. _"You silly!"_L.P said as she planted a kissy wissy on his cheeky weeky. "Ok then, uh, Xiao; what's your answer?"

**"I don't have one." **Xiao answered. _But I wish it was you... _Xiao thought.

Jin knew the real one right then. He ran to hug the _real_, Ling Xiaoyu; Xiaoyu numero dos. "Xiaoyu..."

"Jin" Xiaoyu said as she gladly accepted the hug. The fake witch was furious. "You.." She said as she knocked him out cold. "Jin!" Xiaoyu screamed as she ran to him. The double kicked her chin knocking her uncoscious in the prcoess.

Suddenly, a girl kicked the double's face.

_**Who was it? We'll find out in chapter three!**_

_Authors Note _

_Xiaoyu: Why do I have to be kicked?_

_Me: Because babe, the girl who is going to rescue you is going to be the star of the next chapter. _

_Xiaoyu: Fine. WAIT WHAT?!_


	3. The NOT Outer Space Friend

_I just want all of you to know that Rylee is a character I made up and she is not exactly human..._

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and Rylee belong to Namco**

The girl that had kicked the double shouted, "Don't you know it's not nice to hit your double?"

"Who are you?" The Xiao Double furiously asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't share stories with people who attack innocent little girls." The Girl said as she launched a kick on the doubles neck causing it to disappear in midair.

"Xiaoyu isn't exactly _innocent..._" Lili snickered as she and the others entered the house. "Shut up, Lili. How do _you know_?" Asuka retorted. And then she and the frenchie got into a heated arguement about Xiaoyu's innocence.

"What the heck?" The girl stated. She shook Xiao and what she thought was her boyfreind. They both awoke. "Who are you?!" They both said in unison. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I should tell you yet." The girl said as she removed her ninja like costume.

She had long green hair and matching eyes. Her sun dress was as white as the fully lit moon. She walked the two with the others. The arguing women trailing behind.

"This is my savior, she saved my life!" Xiaoyu cheered absent mindedly. "Well okay then! Tell us who you are!" Lili smiled as she knocked out her favorite asian, carrying her on her back.

"I will...Over icecream!" The mysterious girl cheered.

Hworang carried Asuka home, much to the secret dismay of Lili, and Shin followed.

Jin, Xiaoyu, Lili, and the mysterious girl ordered their ice cream and sat in a booth. As the leftover people from the gang licked their icecream, Jin finally asked the girl who she was. And so the girl began the telling of her story.

_*Flash Back* Over 17 years ago..._

_"Okay places people! This is an important play!" The young Miss Anna screamed at her students. "Where is my star!?" She asked rudely. "Right here, Ma'am." The girl reported. "Thank goodness your here Rylee! Without you, we would have to recast a whole other person!"_

_"Well I'm glad that didn't happen!" The girl, now known as Rylee, said as she took her place on the stage. Then they began Act 3. "Oh please don't push me off your ship! For I am really hip! I don't wanna be thrown into the sea of knives, but I wanna live a nice life!" Rylee sang. Suddenly, someone pushed her and she fell into the water in front of her. Something seemed to be blocking her path to get out of the water. Then she realized, it was the inflatable shark they were using in the play. But it seemed hard to move. _

_Then Rylee noticed there was a hole in the shark filling with water, making it heavy. She tried and tried to move it but, it was just too heavy for her little body. In her last moments, she heard the name 'Kazama' echoing in her ears for some odd reason. _

_And she drowned. _

_7 years after that..._

_"We have succeeded! We brought Rylee-chan back to life!" cheered. Alisa was jealous. This girl had taken all of her father's attention and had basically forgotten about his resurrected daughter. Alisa furiously stormed out of the lab._

_"Time for some experiments my girl!" He said, but when he turned around he could not find his daughter. He shrugged. Science time!_

_Suddenly, something on the monitors spiked. whipped around to see the brain monitor. He scanned it. "Crickey!" He shouted. "She's having a flashback!" Then her body started convulsing. _

_The old scientist rushed over to the sink and filled a glass with water. He went back over to Rylee and lifted her head up, pouring the drink down her throat. _Water... _she thought. Her eyes widened with fear. For water was the accomplice in her death. Rylee snatched the glass out of the scientist's hand and threw it at Dr. Bosconovitch. He screamed and fell back. Rylee shot up and tore all of the IV like things out of her arms and ran out of the lab. As she left the lab, she heard a shout of, "FUUUUU-!"_

_Then, when Rylee was going to the exit of the entire building to attempt freedom, she saw a sign that said, 'Kazama Territory'. She remembered. 'Kazama Polytech'. The school she attended before she died. The school that held the play that killed her. The school that was most likely responsible for her death. After all, no one even attempted to save her. _

_Rylee furiously stormed out of the lab; intending to do some serious damage to that school._

_10 years later..._

_Rylee spotted a group of friends outside of an old house. _

***End Flashback***

Rylee was about to explain something else, but Xiaoyu cut her off. "Oh Rylee-chan! That such a sad story!" Xiaoyu cried, wrapping her slender arms around the girl. Then she realized something. "Wait, how are you still human if Dr. Vitch, (He is), brought you back to life?" She asked.

Rylee sighed and pushed Xiaoyu's arms away. "That's what I was trying to explain before you wrapped me in that 'comforting' hug." Xiaoyu nodded. "I understand, Ry-chan."

"So what are you? Are you a robot or something like this chick called Alisa?" Jin asked. Rylee scowled. "I am far surperior to that stupid pink headed robotic 'Vitch. I am an alien."

"Huh? Weren't you human?" Lili asked. "Yes. That idiotic, perverted scientist injected somesort of chemical into me along with other fluids. I am no longer human. An example of my newly found alien race is the fact that my appearence changes based on my emotions." She said as her green hair and green eyes turned red; most likely with anger at the Bosconovitch family. "Well, okay! I guess that's all for today!" Lili said, attempting to brighten up the mood.

"Tell me your names first." Rylee demanded. "I am Rylee."

"Ling Xiaoyu. Just don't you ever call me Ling."

"Emilie De Rocheford. Call me Lili."

"And I," Jin started. "Am Jin Kazama."

Rylee dropped her ice cream in shock. "Kazama?!" Her hair and eyes turned black with homocidal rage. "YOU!" And she lunged at the shocked Asian.

**Authors Note**

**Xiaoyu: OMG! What are you going to do to my Jin-Jin?!**

**Me: Excuse me? 'Jin-Jin-? I thought we had something going there.**

**Xiaoyu: I NEVER LIKED YOU!**


	4. The Mission To Find Me

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday I was so bored! I hope you like Rylee I have spent alot of time devolping her story!_

_**Previously on, The Dangers of High School...**_

_**Rylee-Chan tells everything.**_

_"Well, okay! I guess that's all for today!" Lili said, attempting to brighten up the mood. _

_"Tell me your names first." Rylee demanded. "I am Rylee." _

_"Ling Xiaoyu. Just don't you ever call me Ling."_

_"Emilie De Rocheford. Call me Lili."_

_"And I," Jin started. "Am Jin Kazama."_

_Rylee dropped her ice cream in shock. "Kazama?!" Her hair and eyes turned black with homocidal rage. "YOU!" And she lunged at the shocked Asian._

_**And Now... **_

Everybody was shocked as a punch from Rylee hit Jin in the face making his face bleed in the process. "Why you!" Jin said, attempting to throw a punch at the furious girl. But anger filled her and she dodged the attack. "You are a Kazama! Your ancestors didn't even bother to check if there was a hole in the inflatable shark, so why would you be any different? And I was thinking of inviting you guys to my pool! Because of you, I never got to see my parents again." Ry-chan shrieked as a salty tear ran down her cheek.

She threw yet another punch and hit him in the jaw. The friends just stood there, as they didn't know who the hero and the villain were. Jin then succeeded in throwing a kick at Rylee's shoulder. Her alien type powers sensed something evil in the bottom of him. She thought that he would let it out now but he refused. She decided to hit him again when suddenly, something grabbed her arm.

She looked up to see a girl with green hair and matching eyes. It was her! But something was telling her something was not right. She remembered the encounter with Xiaoyu's double. And yet that one was defeated, there was now a look-alike of her. _Weird._ She thought.

Then the thing spoke "Hello my name is Y, codename: Rylee I have a message for the group consisting of: Emilie De Rocheford, Asuka Kazama, Jin Kazama, Shin Kamaya, Hwoarang, Y, and Ling Xiaoyu. Dr. Bosconovitch would like to inform you that your journey has begun. Mission Objective:If you want to keep Rylee alive and with you, then you will kill each and everyone's look-alike. Time Span: 5 months time. The doubles are scattered all over the world. We are well informed that Xiaoyu 2 has failed her mission. So Xiaoyu 3 has been established for the sake of this mission. Now you must go throw me to clear Ry-Chan's double. I will be in-" Suddenly she flew into the pouring rain. The only thing Ry-Chan was wondering was how she survived in the rain after all, she definitely was a robot. The way she talked, the way she acted, the way she flew! Rylee thought she was in a dream. She shook away that thought.

Rylee managed to keep a grin on her face "So, let's continue our fight." Rylee said gesturing at Jin. Suddenly, Lili and Xiaoyu pushed her away from the Kazama. "You need to stop fighting!" Lili exclaimed, using all her might to push Rylee.

"And we need to focus on the fact that we have to defeat our doubles!" Xiao added. "Come on, they're right!" Jin agreed, defending himself from any more harm "I guess…" Rylee muttered, disappointed that she couldn't beat down the Kazama anymore.

They chatted for what they were going to go tomorrow. "Who knew high school could drag us into this?" Jin mumbled. "I know right? It's so dangerous." Xiaoyu said, kind of creeped out.

"Haha, imagine some person named 'XiaoyuJinLove' made a fanfiction on  .net and called it 'The Dangers of High School'!" Lili joked.

Or so she thought.

The gang all chuckled. Lili called a helicopter to come get her and flew above her friends. The remaining ones were having a small chat when Jin said, "I'm sorry, Rylee, for what my ancestors did to you. I just want you to know, I'm not like that. I hope." He muttered that last part. Rylee burst out into a huge grin. "Thanks Jin, only a true Kazama can be forgiving. Those people that helped kill me, I don't even think they were Kazama's. So I apologize as well." She said as she walked toward a HUGE mansion that she built herself.

"Is this yours?!"

"Yep."

"Wow. How much did this cost?"

"Not much, because I built it. See you later!"

The two that remained were Xiaoyu and Jin, then. "That girl's something else.." Xiaoyu muttered. Jin walked with Xiaoyu to the Kazama/Mishima mansion. "Aw, Jin that was sweet of you! I bet it took a lot of pride to apologize." Xiaoyu said with a smile.

"Anything for a friend!"

"Oh I thought you liked her."

"Nah." Jin said. "_No girl is as pretty as you."_ Jin whispered. Xiaoyu was speechless. She stopped dead in her tracks. Jin knew that she had heard him. "You really think so?" she managed to say as she turned four shades of red.

"Well yeah, I never saw a girl as pretty as you." Jin blushed. "Wh-who comes in second place?"

"Rylee, but as I said, you are first." Jin said moving in on her. She tried to step back but a fence blocked her path. Her mind wandered off and she lost control of herself her body remained still as if she was deas.

A song played in the neighbors yard since the rain stopped.

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable! _

_Too good to, deny us!_

Then the soft sound of Katy Perry's voice dissapeared when somebody's boom box loud noise drowned the melody.

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom_

_Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

Xiaoyu and Jins faces were just inches apart. As the last drops of rain hit Xiaoyu's sweet nose, Jin made his move on his sweetheart. The kiss was decent.

Though Xiaoyu thought fireworks were in the distance, she loved Jin with all her heart and would even give her life to him in his time of need. Jin relased Xiaoyu's thin red, small, smooth, luxirous, one-of-a-kind, lips.

Xiaoyu was speechless. Even though their kiss lasted two minutes, Xiao thought it was an eternity. "Xiao?" Jin said messing up her hair. "W-wh-wha- what?" She managed to speak. "You're so weird" Xiaoyu stomped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"It's not nice to call a lady a name!"

"Heh, sorry."

"Hmph."

"Now tell me Xiao, do you like me?" Jin asked. "Of course, I wouldn't let just some guy kiss me!" Xiaoyu yelled while blushing. "Okay then, will you take the honor of being my girlfreind?" Jin asked as he held up a ring. "Why of course, !" She answered, putting the ring on.

They kissed in a way that would make a facinating T rated story.

The new couple happily walked alway toward the mansion.

Little did they know...

"Ew." Lili said fake barfing.

"Oi, Jin finnaly made a move!" Shin said holding a thumbs up.

"Aww!" Rylee said. "Blah." Asuka screamed.

The next day: Adventure into finding the look-alikes! 

_Author's Note_

_Xiaoyu: Awwww! I remember that day! It was so sweet~_

_Me: Happy?_

_Xiaoyu: Duh_

_Me: *Sigh*_


	5. Fair 1

_**Author's Note**__**: **_

_**Hey ya'll, hope you like that I put my favorite couple together. Another OC charecter introduced!**_

"Hey Ry!" A boy said as he greeted her. "Hey Natsi. I can't belive I'm in the same school that I died in! The only diffrence is that it's called 'Mishima Polytechnic'!" Rylee said as Natsi sat down next to her. "Hey, so I met your human friends. They were actually pretty cool." Natsi was a meduim sized teenage boy. He had short choclate brown hair. His eyes were as black as night. He had died just like Rylee but he died because he fell off a staircase. "Alright class, before we begin our lesson, I would like to introduce two new students." Said Miss Nina, motioning them to get up here. "The first one is, um, Cuddletion! ...Rylee." as Nina said that she felt embarassment over her made up last name. The boy's disscussion begean.

"She is smoking!"

"Does she have a boyfreind"

"Cool."

"I've seen better"

"Cute."

"Alright class now for the boy." Nina exclaimed. " Lusino, Natsi!" Now the girls.

"Awwwww!"

"Meow!"

"Meh."

"Super duper Allen Cooper cute!"

"Will you marry me?"

"Okay. Now time to learn about the abstarct artist, Henri Matisse." Nina carried on with the lesson.

When the final bell rang the class scurried out either to catch the bus, walk, or sneak into the lunchroom. "Hey guys, wanna go to the fair? I hear that it's here today." Hwoarang suggested. "That sounds fun!" Asuka exclaimed. "Sure." Shin answered. And with that, the gang went to their houses to change and then go to the fair. "Stupid dress!" Rylee exclaimed, trying to get the zipper on her new summer dress. Even though it was winter, Rylee didn't feel the freezing weather. "Let me get it for you." Natsi said, easily pulling up the zipper.

"Thanks"

"No problemo."

"Are you gonna change your clothes?"

"You're in the room."

"So?

"So, I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"I changed in front of you!"

"Whatever." Natsi sighed, giving in and putting on a panda t-shirt and black shorts. "Okay, we got 30 minutes left before it is time to leave for the fair grounds. What do you wanna do?" Rylee said, pulling on her black knee high sneakers. "I dunno." Natsi awnsered. "Let's read a fairy tale!" Rylee suggested, pulling out her bag of fairy tales. "Which one do you wanna read?"

"Ummm, How about... The Mystical Land?" Natsi replied. Rylee opened the storybook and flipped to the first page. When Rylee set her finger on the paper a tornado like thing appeared from it and starting sucking things in it. "What the hec-" Rylee was cut off by the tornado like thing sucking her in.

_Inside the story book_

_Rylee and Natsi awoke to see that they were in a elegeantking sized bed. They shreicked and jumped out. "Wait a minute isn't this the beggining of the story" Natsi questioned. "You're right. The princess and her prince awake to go to breakfast but then they find that their mother has been slaughtered by the ghost of the king that had died 5 years ago." Rylee replied. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a maid awnsered it. She looked like Xiaoyu. "Hello Mrs and Mr. Hilde. Your breakfast is in the parlor. They followed the fairy tale storyline and found themselves in their normal atire._

_Inside Real world_

"That was instering!" Rylee exclaimed. "I agree." Natsi said.

Next Time on DOHS.

As Xiaoyu and Jin find a storybook they say "What is this thing?"

_Author's Note_

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter s a little short! My story with Xiaoyu and Jin will bascally be the storybook part. It would really help me find out wich FY to wright about if you just wright in the reviews. After the next chapter will be the fair and after that the gnang journeys to Kiko Town and begin their journey about them hearing something about a blonde girl with a white dress who creepily walks around. Bye-Bye~!_


	6. Fair 2

_Author's Note__:_

_Hey guys! I hope you all are having a fablous Friday! Im trying to do a bunch of chapters in one day so please stay tuned :)_

**Previously on DOHS**

**Rylee and Natsi enter a mysterious story book.**

"That was instering!" Rylee exclaimed. "I agree." Natsi said.

**And Now...**

*Knock Knock* Xiaoyu and Jin knocked on Rylee and Natsi's room. "Hello!" Jin exclaimed. Suddenly the door opened and Rylee apeared. "Hi!" Rylee said with a wide grin on her face. "Me and Natsi were just going to go to Sushi Palace" She said. "Okay, can we stay for awhile?" Xiaoyu asked. "Sure!" Rylee said as she walked out of Rylee and Natsi's mansion. Natsi followed waving when they drove alway. Xiaoyu and Jin were stunned when they walked inside. There was no butlers or maids but the place was stunning. Potraits of Rylee and Natsi apeared on the way to Rylee's and Natsi's room. They walked inside to see two twin beds, a mini refrigator, and everythink else you would see in a palace. Xiaoyu plucked open a story book. "Hey Jin, do you want to read?" "Sure, the fair opens in fifteen minutes so we have time." They opened to the title page. The title page read _Snow White, With a Twist._ "A classic with a twist. Inserersting." Jin said. The same thing that happened to Rylee and Natsi happened to them "Ahhhh" they screamed in unison.

_Inside the storybook_

_Xiaoyu awoke to see Jin hovering over her. "Oi, Xiao, you ok?" He asked as he pulled her up. "Arigato, bakken di." Xiaoyu said as she wiped dirt off her silk dress. "You speak Jaoenease?" Jin asked. "Hai." She replied. "Now, how do we figure out the storyline to get back into reality?" Xiaoyu wondered aloud. Suddenly the storybook that got them into this messs aoeared in the sweet chinease girl's hands. She read the 1st page.__** The wicked stepmother and her king awoke they began to go to the lovely Snow White's room to do their morning touturing.**__ "Thats horribile" Xiaoyu said. "But we have to obey the storybook." Jin said as he pulled Xiaoyu out of the giant bedroom. "Fine" Xiaoyu mumered. They walked into their daughter's bedroom, to find Rylee sitting on a bed, reading a book. Jin imediatley sprung into action. "HOW DARE YOU READ A BOOK!" Jin said. He slapped her across the face. Xiaoyu did her part too. "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING __**YOUR**__ DRESS?!" Xiaoyu said ripping off the silk velvet dress. Snow ran out of the room crying. Jin laughed "That was kinda fun!" Suddenly the room turned blue and red letters hovered above them. Story Over it read. Xiaoyu flipped too the second page and sure enough the parents were apualst to just grab her book and drop it on the puched the storybook, and they stood there lying in a white room. Somehow, the storybook that Rylee was reading put them in another book. But this one was action._

_Inside 'DAGGER Chronicles'_

_Xiaoyu wore an armor breast plate and matching greaves. Jin wore the same. "Captain Jin, this dragon aint gonna kill itself!" A knight said as he swung his sword at the beast. Suddenly Jin noticed a fiecty dragon that was human... "AHH!" was all Xiaoyu could say. When the human dragon spat out fire from its nostrils. But Jin wasn't afraid. He used his Tekken battle experince and killed the human thing. Then the words STORY OVER showed again. "Jin! The book says we use our swords!" Xiaoyu argued. "Oops" Jin said. But this time their was no storybook to bail them out. They are trapped. "NO!" Jin said. "Yes!" Xiaoyu sarcastically said. They banged and banged on the walls, but they just bounced them back. They gave up and sat down._

_Inside the real world _

Jin and XIaoyu awoke to see them in Natsi and Rylee's beds. They had fallen asleep. Well at least Xiaoyu had. Jin hovered over her poking her nose. "Whats happening?" Xiaoyu asked. "You fell asleep, silly!" Jin laughed. When Xiaoyu realaized what had happened she quickly got up and fixed her pigtails. Then she glanced at the clock. "Oh no, we got to go!" she yelled, pulling Jin with her.

_Author's Note_

_X: I got to admit that was a funny one._

_Me:Thank you Xiaoyu!_

_X:Where is all the romance?!_

_Me: In the next chapter._


	7. Fair 3 AND Fight Me Maxie

_Author's Note: Hola! I have sucessfully published chapter 6 of DHOS! I thank you guys so much for reading my stories :)_

It turns out that Hworang, Asuka and Shin didn't like them at all so the left overs of the gang were: The rich Emile De Rochefort (Lili), Ling Xiaoyu, Y Codename: Rylee, Jin Kazama, and Z Codename: Nastsi. The gang walked up to the gates to claim their tickets and have some fun. "That will be five tickets please." Rylee said as she payed for the fair tickets. "Of course." the fair attendeant said. They walked into the fair and stood in awe as the lights from the sky lit up the night sky. "Bumper carts?" Lili sugested. "Yah, I haven't been on one in a long time." Xiaoyu said rushing to the Go-Kartz ride. Rylee and Natsi got into an orange cart, while Xiaoyu, Jin and Lili got into a blue one. They bumped each other and laughed. When that rode ended they deicided to go on the ferris wheel. "The tallest ferris wheel in Asia." Natsi said. "Wow." Jin exclaimed as he stood in awe at the marvolous ride. Rylee, Natsi, and Lili hopped on one while Xiaoyu and Jin another. The cart with Xiaoyu and Jin reached the top and they went back down. But the cart with the three reached the top and stopped.

"Ahhh!" The trio shouted. Then they relaized that they were just picking up more people. They sighed and the ride contuined on. When they were finished they deicided to go the Couple Cave.  
Lili deicided she would wait outside while the others go on. The secret couple went on, and so did the non-couple. "Wow this is nice." Rylee said leaning on Natsi's shoulder. Natsi nodded in agreement. Suddenly the ride jerked back and it stopped. "What the?!" Rylee screamed. "It's proabaly just a electrical problem. At least I hope." Then the speaker went on "We are experincing some minor diffuclties with the Couple Cave. Somebody cut the line that powers the ride, and ran always. We have come ti the conclusion that they are now somewhere in Couple Cave. Riders, please stay calm." Rylee was freaking out her heart pounded and sweat poured down her face. If somebody cut off the electrical line then the water might catch a current and cause the cart to go upside down. Then it would be drowning all over again. "Calm down." Natsi said pushing the hair out of Rylee's face. "How can I?!" Rylee exclaimed. Suddenly most dreaded villan ever came into view. Max the axe-wielder. "He must be the one who stopped the ride." Natsi said obviously full of anger. Natsi got up to strike a punch. But when it hit Maxie Natsi fist trenbled. What was Maxie. Natsi didn't even speak, he just grinned. Full of rage Natsi knew what he had to do. "No Natsi don't do it, PLEASE." Rylee shouted at the young boy. "Im sorry..." Natsi whispered. Suddenly, a long red robe dressed Natsi. The inside was white. A staff with a fire gem in the top appeared in his hands. Im am Natsi Lurio and you are done for. Eventually he looked like a mage.

_A/N: Natsi is a fire mage?! After I publish this I am going to start working on my story: The Wish. So stay tuned~! - XiaoyuJinLove (XJL)._


	8. Fight Me Maxie 2

_A/N: Thank you, Kaneshiro-Sama for the nice review~! _

**Previously on DOHS...**

"No Natsi don't do it, PLEASE." Rylee shouted at the young boy. "Im sorry..." Natsi whispered. Suddenly, a long red robe dressed Natsi. The inside was white. A staff with a fire gem in the top appeared in his hands. Im am Natsi Lurio and you are done for. Eventually he looked like a mage.

**And Now...**

Maxie grinned at the young boy, he though he could put up a fight with a world serial killer! But Natsi just stood there. He wasn't going to give up if it had to do with Rylee! Rylee examined the fire mage, _I never noticed how handsome he is... But know is not the time for that!_ Rylee thought in her head. Natsi prepared to cast a spell. One of his weakest spells to start the fight. "Fire ball!" Natsi shouted. A small fire ball came from the staff and hit Maxie. Maxie may of had a burn, but that was not going to stop him. Finnaly the serial killer spoke. "I read And Then There Were None by Agatha Christe so I am hoping that will happen to this world. Well exepct me dieing of course!" He laughed. Just then Maxie dissapeared. "What?!" Natsi whipered to himself. Suddenly, a blade sliced Natsi's chest. "NATSI!" Rylee shouted as she ran over to him. "I'll be okay... You can save me." He said as he fell unconcious.

Maxie came into view again. "Ha! He thinks that you can save him. I don't think that a greened hair woman could save HIM!" Maxie laughed. _Hmph, if he hurt Natsi, then he will DIE! _Rylee screamed in her head. Light shone all around Rylee. A harp appeared in her hands. A angelic white no-sleeve dress dressed her. She said the words "Angels of the heaven's help me purify this dark soul with light!" She said. Her eyes glowed white and she sang. "_Everything can be good or bad. Just as long as you think of me (me). Think of me in your hardest of times! I'd like to know that you care and everywhere I can see a soul full of light!"_ She finished. Suddenly light shown over Rylee and Natsi, but darkness shown below Maxie. Orge appeared. He devoured Maxie and rubbed his tummy. Then he went back _home._ Rylee returned to her normalself again. But she got hurt from calling a powerful angel. Not just any old angel could punish the darkness in one swipe. She fell to the floor and Natsi waked up. "Thank you mi'lady." Natsi said. "No problemo!" Rylee asured him. "Rylee there is some thing I want to tell you.." Natsi cofdiently said. "Hmmm?" Rylee asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes.

"Well, I've known you for a LONG time now and I think you should know that,I...I.."

"I what?"

"I l-"

"C'mon, get it out. Silly!"

"I love you!"

Rylee just stood there breathless. "I have always loved you. For your looks, your brains, and most of all your kindness to me.

_*Flash Back*_

_Rylee was in the middle of building her mansion when a boy walked by. "Hey! Why so gloomy?" Rylee asked. "Oh, I am not gloomy it's just that I have no home..." The boy asked. "Well your welcome to stay in my mansion!" Rylee exclaimed, flahing him a smile. "Really?!" The boy asked. "Of course!" Rylee asured. "I accept! By the way my name is Natsi Lurio, whats yours?" Natsi asked. "I am Rylee Ha-.. I mean i'm Rylee!" Rylee told him. Once the pair had grown close Rylee told him how she was dead and stuff and Natsi did the same._

_*End*_

"If it weren't for you, I'd be on the streets. I never meant anybody as kind and as pretty as you Rylee." Natsi said, moving closer to her. "Im im im flattered. I would finnaly like to say the same." Rylee smiled. Natsi helped Rylee up . "Thank you Natsi." Rylee said, brushing the dust off her shirt. "You know, I would be the luckiest guy in the world if I could kiss you." Natsi said holding Rylee in his arms. Rylee giggled. "So yes?" Natsi asked as he held her againast his chest. Rylee smiled and nodded. Natsi released Rylee and came face to face with the girl. Unexpectdly, Rylee kissed Natsi. Natsi's eyes were wide open. _No girl has made the first move on me before! Well I guess way cute girls do_. Natsi enjoyed every moment in kiss.

_(A/N: Notice how Natsi has earned two titles. The first one is Side Effect which is refering to Natsi's fire mage ability. And the second one is Ultimate Secret Keeper which referstoyou know what :) Thank you)_

"Wow Ry, you sure know how do make a boy happy." Natsi grinned. "Why thank you, Natsi The Fire Mage." Rylee bowed. "Heh." Natsi said. They walked out of couple cave and smiled. Nobody could ruin their love.

-NaRy

_A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this exciting chapter! Thank you readers! Tune in on DOHS~!_


	9. Seeing Your Teacher Dead

_A/N: Love was in the air in the last chapter. Chapter Bio: The boards a train to Kiko town to meet Jin Kazama+.But what happens when people are getting killed?_

"All aboard the Ironfist Train!" Miro said to his passengers. The gang deicided that they would start their trip by going to Kiko town, where a Jin K. double has apearred. Xiaoyu, Jin, and Anna Willams are in cart 5, while Natsi, Rylee, and Lili are in cart 6.

"So, Anna, why are you going to Kiko town?" Jin asked the _'slightly'_ old woman. "I'm visiting my boy freind, Lee." She awnsered. "Exuse I despreately need to use the restroom." Anna said as she walked out. "Now were all _alone_." Jin grinned. "JIN!" Xioayu, scremed stomping onto his foot. "Totally worth it!" He said in agony. 30 minutes later. "Hmmm, im going to check on Anna, she has been in there for a long time." Xiaoyu said to jin who held his foot. Jin nodded as Xiaoyu walked alway.

In cart numero six...

Rylee looked out the window. Lili slept on the other bench. "Whats wrong?' Natsi asked Rylee, wrapping an arm around her in te process. "Im pregeant." Rylee replied. "WHAT?!" Natsi yelled. "Im kidding! Now please remove your arm just incase Lili wakes up." Rylee laughed. Natsi frowned and removed his arm from her. Suddenly a scream was heard from the lady's rest room. "I'll go check." Rylee said as she ran out of the cart.

She opened the door to see Xiaoyu crying on the floor. "Xiao!" Rylee said as she ran over to her. "What happened?!" Rylee asked. But Xiaoyu only pointed to a stall. Rylee walked in to find Anna on the floor. "Oh my!" Rylee screamed. "Xi-Xia, was it you?" Rylee stamered. Xiaoyu quickly shook her head. "Alright, you go to Jin while I go to the conductor.". Xiaoyu nodded and walked alway. Rylee knocked on the door of the engine room. "Hello?!" Rylee shouted . The door opened and out popped a teenager, a little older then Rylee. "Hello Miro Casup at your service." Miro said as he bowed. " . their has been a death in the lady's restroom." Rylee informed. "Oh my, i'll have to look into it. You need to stay here since you are a witness." Miro said. Rylee nodded and took out her phone to text Natsi.

_R:Hi sweet~!_

_N:Hi babes! :D_

_R: Babe(s)?_

_N:Heh._

_R:Anyways, i'm going to stay in the engine room. A death has occured in the restroom._

_N:Oh, ok._

_R:Love ya, mwah. :)_

Rylee put her phone alway Miro aproached her. "Wow, you are very pretty." Miro unvelaed. "I thinkI get it from my mother." Rylee said as she hid her hair. (It was turning pink from being flattered)! "Ya know, im rich." "Oh, ohhh. No thank you. I see you more as a freind." Rylee defended. "I don't think so." Miro said as he pushed her againast a wall. "I think you do feel some love for me dont you, Rylee Hashamaru. Daughter of the late king Steven and queen Miley." Miro confronted as he pressed her shoulders so hard that she couldn't move. "How did yo-" Rylee was hushed my Miro. "Shhhh, what matters know is you and me." Miro said preparing to kiss Rylee. Suddenly, the door burst open and out popped Xiaoyu. "Let her go!" Xiaoyu said as she launched a kick at Miro's face. But before she got the chance to kick him, he grabbed her leg. Part of her leg turned purple causing her to faint. Rylee gasped and her hair turned bubblegum pink. Her eyes became pink as cherry blossoms. But something really starnge happened.

Once her face was done, it didn't stop. A pink flame apearred in her hand(s)! Her black t-shirt and pants turned into a red summer dredd with a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her sneakers turned into red ballernia shoes. "Feel the power of a blossom." Rylee shouted and out popped a sword. She sliced Miro's neck. Suddenly his neck turned to flowers, and he died. Rylee quickly ran to Xiaoyu. Out popped medicine and Ry-Chan gave it to Xiaoyu. Rylee carried Xiaoyu to her cart. Before she left Jin thanked her. She transformed back into her old self. When she entered, Natsi took the opurtunity of Lili sleeping to kiss his beloved. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I'll never let you go." He finished.

_**A/N**__: X: When are we going to find out about Natsi and Rylee._

_Me:You'll see..._

_X:Ok..._

'


	10. Lets Have a Kiki I MEAN Kiko

_**A/N: Hola peeps! In this chapter the gang finally makes it to Kiki town. When they get their it is night so they deicide to enjoy themselves. Then something happens at the inn their staying at...**_

**Previously On DOHS...**

Rylee carried Xiaoyu to her cart. Before she left Jin thanked her. She transformed back into her old self. When she entered, Natsi took the opurtunity of Lili sleeping to kiss his beloved. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I'll never let you go." He finished.

**And Now...**

Somebody else decided to take the wheel since Miro was killed. "Final stop, Kiko town!" Nina Williams happily shouted as the train screeched to a stop. She must have been happy since Ana died...

"Ahh, fresh air!" Rylee exclaimed as the five climbed out of the train. "Cmon the train didn't smell that bsd!" Natsi said as he punched Rylee's arm. "Well the train didn't smell but knowing that there were bodies on the train..." Rylee informed. "Come to think of it, how did you kill Miro?" Jin asked. "Oh ummm, I used my fighting skills to crush him into pieces." Rylee explained. "But his head wa-" JIn started. "Blah, blah blah." Rylee annoyingly said as she covered her ears. Xiaoyu was still unconcious and Lili was still sleeping so Jin was carrying both of them. "Well im gonna take these to the nearest inn I can find." Jin said as he walked toward town. "So, what do you want to do?" Rylee asked Natsi. "I dunno. Mayby find a in of our own..." Natsi sneakly said. "Heheh very funny." Rylee sarcatsicaly said. "Cmon i'm hungry!" Rylee said as she stomped her foot. "FIne lets go in here." Natsi said as he led Rylee into a restraunt called 'Kiko's Famous". Their wasn't anybody but one lady whos name tag read 'Lu'. "Excuse me.." Rylee said. "Oh VISTORS!" Lu excitedly said. "Um, my name is Rylee and this is my boyfriend Natsi." Rylee said. "Okey-dokey!" Lu exclaimed. They ordered and began eating. "Hey Natsi, why did you choose this place anyways?" Rylee asked. "Oh it was the closet to the inn that Jin walked into. Lu forze. "The Cray Inn... That place gives me the creeps." Lu said as she shivered. "Why?" Rylee suspiciously asked. "You never heard? Okay let me tell you the tale...

_In the old days of Kiko town..._

_" , your room is upstairs. And your bags are already there." The manager of Cray Inn said to . Kay walked to her room. She begean to undress for a shower. Suddenly she heard a kids voice. She shrugged and begean to turn the shower on. She walked in and water poured on her. While she was washing her hair she had her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt hands grabbing her throat. "HELP ME!" She managed to say. But the person choked her to death just mere seconds before anybody could reach her._

_Present Time_...

Rylee was trembling with fear. Natsi grabbed her. "Well i'm sure it's just a rumor. By the way, thank you ." Natsi said as he payed the waitress. He pulled Rylee out of the joint and held her hand. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied, feeling the warmth of his hand. "Lets go back to the hotel." She said. Natsi nodded and they walked to the inn.

Jin left Xiaoyu and Lili alone. Xiaoyu woke up. "Uhh." Xiaoyu groaned. Suddenly, her eyes turned white. She walked over to Lili and stroked her hair. "I AM JIN+. PREPARE TO DIE!" She yelled. She grabbed some soap and stuffed it into Lili's mouth so she couldn't breath. Lili woke up once she tasted lavender. She muffled "Help me!". Xiaoyu gorabbed the bottle of Cokey-Coke and planted the straw into Lili's neck. A sly grinn apeared on the possesed Xiaoyu's face. She repeated stabbing the straw into her neck until she was dead. The Jin spirit left Xiaoyu's body and left her laying on the floor.

"Natsi! I'm gonna take a shower!" Rylee yelled. "K." Natsi replied. A grinn appeared on his face. He put his ear to the bathroom door. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He relaized it was Rylee singing! Astonished, he listened.

_I remember when I first met you. It was a cold night, my pants so tight and and suddenly you walked on by! I was wonder'in why somebody like you, would be doing in a place like this. This in not exactly a place for you (you). I was so amazed at how a person like you could pace back and forth bewtween my house. Then you came up to me and said. "I think you should paint the mansion red.". And so I did with help of you (you). Years passed by and then you made your move. You kissed me on the lips a way nobody else could do. I am truly in love with youuu._

Natsi smiled thats what did happen.

**Next Time On DOHS...**

**Can Natsi save Rylee from the Cray Inn Curse?**

_A/N: X:I am no murderer and Jin isn't to!_

_Me:Well Jin or you isn't a killer, the Jin+ is!_

_X:..._


	11. FIGHT!

_A/N: Hello~! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was wrking out the plans for my story: Tell Me The Truth! Remember to read it just as much as you read DOHS! _

**Previously On DOHS...**

Jin left Xiaoyu and Lili alone. Xiaoyu woke up. "Uhh." Xiaoyu groaned. Suddenly, her eyes turned white. She walked over to Lili and stroked her hair. "I AM JIN+. PREPARE TO DIE!" She yelled. She grabbed some soap and stuffed it into Lili's mouth so she couldn't breath. Lili woke up once she tasted lavender. She muffled "Help me!". Xiaoyu gorabbed the bottle of Cokey-Coke and planted the straw into Lili's neck. A sly grinn apeared on the possesed Xiaoyu's face. She repeated stabbing the straw into her neck until she was dead. The Jin spirit left Xiaoyu's body and left her laying on the floor.

**And Now...**

Rylee layed on the oppisite twin bed that Natsi was laying on. She blinked and drifted off. To a nightmare...

Rylee awoke with sweat dripping on her face. She brushed it off and looked at the clock. "Hmm, its only 2:04 huh?" She said to herself. But she couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed and went to get a drink of milk. She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. She took a cup out of the know clean dish washer and pured milk in. By the time she finished it was 2:13. But as she neared her bed she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. _OMG OMG, I am not going over there! I guess I could wake Natsi.. Nah, he will probably be grumpy that I woke him up. I guess he has room on his bed for me to lay down since he has a bigger bed... _She thought. She shurrged and crawled under the sheets of Natsi's bed. She put a pillow in the middle bewtween them.

Jin walked into his room. He noticed a bottle of Cokey-Coke by Lili and Xiaoyu was on the floor. _Thats odd._ He thought. As he walked closer he saw red on Lili's neck. Suddenly, he noticed it was blood. He stood there speechless. His eyes widened to the side of fists. He picked Xiaoyu up causing her to wake up and squeal. "Ehhhh?!" She screamed. Suddenly, she noticed Jin's face. "Oi Jin!" She said. He nodded and placed her on her bed. "Whats wrong?" She asked. He pointed to Lili. Know it was Xiaoyu's turn to freak. She pulled the covers off her and stood up. "Who. Did. It." She asked, talking more to herself then Jin. Jin shurrged. Xiaoyu lay back in bed. Eventually she drifted of and had dreams about Lili.

Rylee had another NM and woke up. This time however, the clock read, 4:38. She buried her face in the pillow. _I'll never see the sun again. _She pouted she deicided to check to see if the thing was gone. Sure enough it wasn't. And what she saw will horrify her. She saw Jin but not the Jin she knew. She saw Jin's double. A.K.A. Jin+. Rylee covered her mouth with both of her hands. She deicided he needed to be killed. She examined him and noticed he hasn't talked. _He must not be able to..._ She thought. She sighed. She transformed into her pink evoulotion. She grabbed her sword out. This wasn't going to be a easy fight for her. Jin+ got into his battle position too. She tried to hit him with her sword, but he was to fast. Pow! He hit her in the stomach. She just stood there. _Well if I can't hit him with my sword, then I guess I have to use magic. _She thought. She sheathed her sword and a flame apeared in her hands. She waved her hand in a circuar motion causing the flame to get bigger and bigger. She threw it too fast and it set his body on fire. She grabbed her sword again and sliced Jin+. The next moring she told her friends the truth about killing Jin+ but lied about how she killed him. Jin told everyine about Lili and they deicidided to leave her body at the inn. They returned to their home city. The mid-year break is over and they have to go to school the next day. Hopefully nothing bad will happen on the bus...

_A/N: Hey~! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry Lili fans! _


End file.
